earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Cain
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Cain: ~3937 BCE - ~3600 BCE Cain was born of two primordials and was likewise primordial. While Cain looked human, he was never going to know what it meant to be human. This meant Cain had a hard time connecting to humans, but like his mother and father, Cain practiced as a storyteller to help overcome this fault. Cain: ~3600 BCE - ~3500 BCE Tired of living among humans, Cain's parents Adam and Eve retired to a rural environment more reminiscent of the Garden where they had once lived. Cain and his brother joined them. In this rural lifestyle, Cain worked the land, growing crops and gathering fruits and herbs. Cain: ~3500 BCE - Present When the family had built a comfortable estate with homes for both sons and their parents, Cain and his brother Abel decided to leave their hidden sanctuary to venture out to find wives. The primordials were only on the road for a few days when they were stopped by the most beautiful woman either had ever seen. This woman convinced them she would make an excellent wife and the brothers happily agreed. The woman joined the two on their travels as they continued to search for another woman whose beauty could match hers. Over time, she pit the two brothers against one another. Until Cain caught Abel and the woman in a compromising position. An argument ensued and in his rage, Cain struck Abel dead with a sharp rock. As Abel fell dead, the woman descended upon the warm corpse, feasting upon the remains. Cain was horrified by what he had done and in such a state of shock that when the woman invited him to join her, he did so. Cain and the woman feasted on the supernally rich blood of Abel. In their depraved high, Cain and the woman became lovers. At sunrise, Abel returned to life thanks to a previously unknown facet of his primordial nature. Abel's missing flesh had vanished from the stomachs of Cain and his lover, leaving them hungry and weakened in the daylight. When Abel became upset with Cain, the woman handed Cain a knife she had made from the same sharp stone Cain had used to kill Abel. And with this knife, Cain again killed Abel. When Cain brought his lover home to Adam and Eve, prepared to tell a lie to excuse Abel's absence, he was again confronted by a revived Abel. But Cain's vile acts were not the only dark secrets exposed that day. Recognized by Adam and Eve, Cain's lover was revealed to be Lilith who then gleefully professed how she had manipulated the sons of Adam and Eve to perpetually torture one another, and had used Cain to populate the world with vampires. When Lilith fled, Adam pursued her... never to be seen by his family again. As for Eve and her sons, they tried to make things work. They searched the world for a cure for Cain's affliction, becoming storytellers. They soon were approached by the Lord of Dreams who offered them each a magnificent estate in his realm in exchange for their stories and the promise to collect more for the Dreaming's library. The three accepted. Moving to the Dreaming, Cain became the Host of the House of Mystery, crossing the graveyard to the House of Secrets periodically to kill Abel. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Cain has a gargoyle named Gregory. While arcane texts on the residents of the Dreaming indicate that in the past Cain's pet gargoyle was fully grown (and actually quite massive by some accounts), Cain's current gargoyle of the last thirty to forty years is a baby known as Gregory the Third. Also, Cain is insistent that ALL gargoyles must have names beginning with a "G".Network Files: Cain Threat Assessment Resources * Vampiric Primordial Physiology: Cain is a vampire, but he is unlike any other vampire. He is not undead. He may have the vampiric curse, but he retains his primordial essence and is truly immortal. Cain still eats regular food, drinks water, and still breathes air, but on top of that he has an unholy thirst for blood. Unlike other vampires, Cain has a very specific taste for blood: the blood of his brother, Abel. Cain doesn't need much blood to satisfy this thirst but it needs to be fresh and Abel needs to be dead when he drinks the blood. Cain prefers to do this at least three times per week, but only needs the blood once per week to remain sane (well, relatively sane). ** Cosmic Awareness: Cain has the power to perceive and understand the workings of the universe on a cosmic level. Specifically, he claims he has an infinite knowledge of the universe's mysteries. ** Enhanced Strength: Cain's primordial essence gives him the constant strength equaling that of an Olympic athlete. If he has killed Abel recently, Cain's vampiric strength is equal to Class IV strength but this wanes over the course of three to four days. ** Immortality: Cain does not age, nor does he often fall ill. ** Magic: Cain is a master mage. He rarely employs such for any sort of effect more than theatric uses, such as dimming the glow from candles or executing a lightning strike to punctuate a moment in his stories. ** Mark of Cain: Cain's perpetually red eyes are known as the Mark of Cain. This is common to all vampires, but Cain cannot suppress his. Making eye contact with Cain is captivating, filling you with dread. ** Predatory Senses: Cain's senses are enhanced far beyond those of humans, particularly tuned to the sounds of beating hearts, pumping blood, and the smell of open wounds or spilled blood. Cain can see in complete darkness. Cain claims he can smell Abel from a mile away. ** Regeneration: Cain recovers from all injury, rarely suffering any violent injury that impairs him for longer than one or two days. Cain has even recovered from death, though he recovers slower than his brother. ** Vampirism: Cain has mastered the ability to turn other suitable candidates into vampires, but rarely practices this ability anymore. * First Murderer: While the validity of this title is debatable, few could say Cain is anything but a true master of murder. Through both instinct and thousands of years of killing Abel again and again, Cain has perfected the art of killing. He can use almost any weapon known to man (and some he invented himself) with masterful skill. Cain is skilled in other ways associated with murder, such as disposing of bodies, digging graves, destroying evidence, and so forth. * Master Storyteller: Cain has a masterful skill to convey narratives sharing stories with improvisation, theatrics, or embellishment. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Cain is marginally weakened by exposure to direct sunlight, making it difficult for him to use his abilities. * Stake to the Heart: Theoretically, Cain will be crippled by being impaled through the heart. * Vulnerability to Silver: Theoretically, Cain would find wounds caused by silver to be troubling. * Bloodlust: Being denied his regular killings of his brother causes Cain to become hysterically irrational and violent. * Religious Symbols: Cain also expresses more displeasure with holy ground and relics than a typical vampire would. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 3 - Trained / Exceptional Trivia and Notes Trivia * When Abel tried to name his gargoyle "Irving", Cain killed his brother and made him choose a name with a G.Network Files: Abel * Cain has a Threat Assessment ranking of 60, marking him as a High Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Cain * Character Gallery: Cain Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Immortality Category:The Dream Team Members Category:Class IV Enhanced Strength Category:Occultism Category:Magic Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Red Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Storytelling Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Daimon Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Vulnerability to Silver Category:Height 6' 2" Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat